Computing devices and communication networks may be utilized to exchange information. A computing device may request content from another computing device via a communication network. For example, a user at a personal computing device may utilize a browser application to request a network page from a server computing device via the Internet. In such cases, the user computing device may be referred to as a client computing device and the device providing desired information may be called a server computing device.
From the perspective of a user utilizing a client device, a user experience may be described at least partially in terms of the performance and latencies associated with obtaining network content over a communication network, such as obtaining a network page, processing embedded resource identifiers, generating requests to obtain embedded resources, and rendering content on the client computing device. Latencies and performance limitations of the above processes may diminish the user experience. Additionally, latencies and inefficiencies may be particularly apparent on computing devices with limited resources, limited processing power, limited memory, or limited network connectivity (e.g., netbooks, tablets, smart phones, and the like).